Mining
__TOC__ The mining skill is used to gather ores which can be used in the smithing skill. Like the trainers you start of with 1 miner and up to 5 more can be bought once the required H20 level has been reached. Each miner can mine 1 type of ore at a time, you unlock new types of ore by leveling up the mining skill. The first miner unlocks a new ore type every 5 levels, all the other miners unlock them at increasingly higher mining levels. There are currently 16 different ores. The miners can be upgraded in value and speed like the skillers, with value increasing nr. of ores and experience and speed increasing the repetitions per minute. Miners There are six available miners, each able to be trained every 6 H2O levels and cost gold to be hired. Ores Every miner can gather a new type of ore every 5 levels but the starting level is offset by 2 between each miner. Mining Boosts Mining Kits Each miner can be equipped with a mining kit that boosts their ore output. Only one kit can be equipped per miner, thus making it unnecessary to craft more than six at a time. If more than one tier of mining kits are crafted, only the highest tier bonus will be used; mining kit bonuses do not stack on each other. Crystals Crystals can be inserted into crystal slots on each mining vein for bonuses. Both crystals and first crystal slots are unlocked through the Rebirth screen after clearing the Dungeon. Additional crystals, as well as the second and third crystal slots can be purchased through the Gem Shop. Mining Levels *4 Cards grant "+% mining EXP chance" up to 280% total: Grasslands Rogue Rock (2%-40%), Desert Mappy (3%-60%), Mountains Cold Slime (4%-80%), Mist Edgy Rock (5%-100%). *5 Cards grant "+% mining EXP gained" up to 520% total: Desert Sand Jelly (3%-60%), Mountains Ice Rock (4%-120%) and Twostrip (4%-80%), Mist Glitch (5%-100%), and Crusades Desert Spike O Nut (8%-160%). *Level 40 Summoning Mining Rift grants 20% + 5% per level offline and away EXP gained. *Gift shop painting in Raids increases starting level and reduces EXP required to level. *The Skill Max Ascension perk grants +1 level to Mining per purchase. Ore Amount Mined *Two Red Perks grant +10% double ore chance per level (up to 100%) and +1% ore per mining level (up to 10%). *7 Cards grant "+% ores from mining" up to 1420% total: Grasslands Keymaster Y (4%-60%), Desert Spade (5%-100%), Mountains Cryic Relic (7%-140%), Mists Totem Goop (9%-180%), Dungeon Chaineran (12%-240%), Christmas Event Coalbuddy (5%-100%), and Crusades Mist Heavy Miner (30%-600%). *Level 40 Summoning Mining Rift grants 20% + 5% per level offline and away ores gained. *From Tinkering, level 12 Rock Garb gives +30% ores mined, level 47 Evil Scales gives +60% ores mined, and level 16 Studded Shield gives +25% ores mined. *The Copper Hoarder Ascension perk gives +0.5% ore per level for every multiple of 10 copper owned. *Overlord Mining Kits from the Gem Shop boost a miner's speed and ore mined by +100%, one for each miner. Category:Crafting